One life to Live
by diamond vision
Summary: Sequel to ANGEL WHO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE DEMON. It is the answer of the questions left unanswered, it is about the heart left broken, and it is about the child whose father tries to kill before even before she was born.
1. Chapter 1 Gone with the Wind

**One life to live...**

**It is the answer of the questions left unanswered, it is about the heart left broken, and it is about the child, whose father tries to kill before even before she was born.  
Common guys, I am heartless, I know- but still there are people who don't let me end things abruptly... And please for this story DO REVIEW.**

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."  
― Albert Einstein**  
****Chapter- 1  
****Gone with the Wind**

'_No one else can ever make your choices for you. Your choices are yours alone. They are as much a part of you as every breath you will take, every moment of your life.'_  
They are very beautiful words, I can't remember the author but these words have created their home in my head and they just fitted best for this situation. Sakura, she had made choices, which she should have ever made, she was only responsible for her weakness. Things were in front of her, there was never a point to fall for the demon, which has created her life hell.  
I was brought back to life by the knock on my door, I knew it was Temari, usually she don't knock, until, I was having a meeting in my office... She just bang in.  
"Come in"  
She entered my room and filled my desk with the bundle of paperwork... the worst part of being the Kazekage.  
"Lot's of them have been neglected due to the preparation against Akatsuki"  
"I know..." I opened one of the files and started the reading and signing.  
"Naruto and his team, they are on their way here" She was insisting me to open the issue, and I knew if I didn't she'll have her way.  
"They have to deal with It." my eyes were still on the file.  
"The mission was a complete failure" she commented realizing that day.  
"Not complete a kind of..." I corrected her.  
"We were just able to save our ass" her tone has reached the peak, if I didn't say what she desired, I'll have worse tone and words.  
"We all are upset for what happen to Sakura, and what she has gone through in years, when her... umm body was retrieved we had let the mind readers to go through it... we all knew how she was manipulated... but it was her choice she was a strong girl, she never knew what she was doing... she wasn't able to know his own teammate and now her choices will have its impact on her loved ones, even we are disturbed. Hospital people they knew her, they too are... praying, our choices don't just have an impact on us but people around us"  
Temari seemed to be boiled up... "You mean whole mistake was her, Sasuke, Akatsuki- they are not offenders?"  
"Sasuke, Madara, Zetsu- they are criminals- their history, cruelty, is in front of the world, and She became mother-then she was a victim, but after that what happens was her mistake- this day won't appear- if she wasn't so careless"  
Temari knew I was right, but as if she don't want to see that phase.  
When she refuses to entertain any other words, I resifted my concentration back to my file and she set her feet for one of them on my desk.  
Another knock- Matsuri,  
"Come in"  
"Good morning sensei, good morning Temari-san" her voice was really weak; she smiled but not her usual one.  
"I am coming from the hospital and I have the report-" she realized the tension in the room.  
"Go on"  
"Two Anbu is killed, 4 are critical, and 15 dimly injured"  
I nodded.  
"Sensei, who is coming from Konoha." she asked me questing, she was closed to them.  
"Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino and Shikamaru"  
Temari attention gained when I have called Shikamaru. She has a liking towards him and vice-versa... and they both are aware of this- well actually everyone knew but what is there-**Egoism**.  
"How much they knew?" It was Temari.  
"Nothing, just we have a face-off" I kept my voice low "I don't know what is going to happen, when they knew about what had happen"

* * *

Hinata, she was mine... at last she came to me, leaving out all boundaries, and I know this is not the end... I had to fight all of her clan but one thing will always be there to stand by me-Hinata. But for now, she wasn't the one up in my mind, it was Sakura- Sasuke, I don't know how she is but I know she'll be fine, Sasuke won't anything happen to her and this is the proof, Sasuke is not lost forever, I'll bring him back but for now It's time for Sakura to come back home.  
I saw around as we jump from tree to tree. They were as usual but-Ino. She looks down.  
"Ino, what's with you" I asked and all our troop attention gets on the Barbie.  
Nothing"  
"You should be happy, we are going to bring Sakura home"  
"They just call us for Sakura, we don't anything else..." she paused "I have premonition, something is not good"  
We stopped, she was crying.  
"Ino"  
It was Shikamaru. He consoled her...but she has a lot to say and it was her time to bring it up.  
"I... When we were small, we have been like sisters, just seeing at her, I could tell something has happen-good, bad. I always had to act surprised, to her talks and reveal when I had guessed them all, we were more than friends-just bonded sisters, as if I knew before hand of her every feeling and action and something is not right, I just know it"  
"Don't worry, we all be there soon..."  
It was Kakashi as if he had first time no words to console. He just came over her and ruffles her hair, as he did to Sakura, we have been missing her, and we all have been missing her a lot.  
"I am just afraid to reach"

* * *

I was with Sensei in the office when I had perused him to teach me **sand attack** and after my 15 minutes convincing, he has given me the time of 5:30 in the evening. The tension hidden on his flow-less face was all about telling all about what happen and this time I will do it.  
And that time there was knocking, I guess it was Temari sensei but tightened brow of sensei gave me my answer...  
"Come in"  
They all were there. Kakashi Sensei came forward.  
"Honor, Kazekage, we are here from Konoha from the request and this is from Tsunade-Sama" he kept a scroll on the table and gave his greeting and then from behind it was Naruto.  
"What about Sakura"  
And Shikamaru just gave him looks to be silent... He was the Kazekage and he must be respected as it, at least in official's matter.  
"I have some news for all of you-" it was sensei, he was a bit hesitant but he has faced this kind of situation before.  
"I have something to show you, at hospital, please follow me" I broke between his words and I knew he was not positive about my behavior but still he knew the reason very well, so he didn't say and let me handle the things, the way I want to  
XXX  
They all are smart, they have guessed the non-so positive aura in the office and knew the news isn't good, even Naruto has been quite after that. Sensei and I let the group behind us in the hospital. Our steps stopped at the room no- 17.  
This area of the hospital was restricted and was allowed only under the permission of Kage or other council member, but I was the exception and I took this leniency as my opportunity to come over here a lot of time and the feeling which I had will be very less than they would...  
"You guys can go inside..."  
as I opened the door and let them in... and there eyes couldn't get focused fast on what they saw.  
And there was the shout, it was of Ino...  
"Aaahhhaaaa"

* * *

**(Note: song time: Alvida (good bye) with translation)**

**chupake se kahin, dheeme paanv se****  
**quitely somewhere, with slow footsteps  
**jaane kis taraf, kis ghadi****  
**don't know in which direction, at what time  
**aage badh gaye hamse raahon mein**  
she/he moved forward than me

**par tum toh abhi the yahin**

but you was here now

**kuchh bhi na suna, kab ka tha gila**

withour saying anything

**kaise keh diya alvida**

how did he/she said bye bye?

**jinake darmiya gujri thi abhi, kal tak yeh meri zindagi**

till yesterday my life was passing in between those

**dono baahon ko, thandi chaanv ko, hum bhi kar chale alvida**

I too said bye bye to those arms

**alvida, alvida, meri raahein alvida**

bye bye, my ways are parted

**meri saansein kehati hai, alvida**

my breaths are saying bye, bye

**alvida, alvida, abb kehna aur kya**

bye, bye, what did I say now?

**jab tune keh diya, alvida**

when you said bye to me

**sunle bekhabar, yuun aankhein pher kar aaj tu chali ja**

o you unconcerned, you will go today

**dhundegi nazar humko hi magar har jagah**

but your eyes will search me eveywhere

**aisi raaton mein leke karvate, yaad hamein karna**

in such nights, by ?, remember me

**aur phir haar kar kehna kyun magar, keh diya alvida alvida**

**koi puchhe toh zara, kya socha aur kaha alvida**

somebody plz ask, what he/she thought and said bye bye

**alvida, alvida, abb kehna aur kya**

bye, bye, what did I say now?

**jab tune keh diya, alvida**

when you said bye to me

**hum the diljale, phir bhi dil kahe**

my heart was burnt, but still it says

**kaash mere sang aaj hote tum agar**

if you would with me  
**hoti har dagar gulsita**

every road would be like garden

**tumse hai khafa**

i am angry with you

**hum naaraaz hai**

i am displeased with you

**dil hai pareshaan**

my heart is distressed

**socha na suna tune**

you didn't said anything to me and didn't listen to me

**kyun bhala keh diya alvida alvida**

don't know why you said bye bye

**koi puchhe toh zara, kya socha aur kaha alvida**

somebody plz ask, what he/she thought and said bye bye

**alvida, alvida, abb kehna aur kya**

bye, bye, what did I say now?

**jab tune keh diya, alvida**

when you said bye to me  
**alvida, alvida, alvida, alvida**

bye bye bye bye

**kyun socha aur kahan alvida**

why did he/she think like that and said bye to me

**dono baahon ko, thandi chaanv ko, hum bhi kar chale alvida**

to those arms, i am also saying bye bye

* * *

**"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"  
―John Lennon**

**Read and review**

**Love Riya**


	2. Chapter 2 Inequity

**My fingers are itching so much to get you all a new chapter, I have lot in for you, just want the same support like before... for this theme also...  
Time for first curtain to open up...  
Thank u all the viewers, visitors, reviewers and readers... you made my day and I'm open for all critics, suggestion and ideas... it's not just my writing but your reading too...**

**Chapter 2  
Inequity  
**"When I was in love there was somebody in the world who was more important than me, and that, given all that happened at the fall of man, is a miracle, like something God forgot to curse."  
― Donald Miller

Ino screamed... And we all rushed in...  
She was there on the bed... covered with the white cloth...  
_she was alive... just alive..._  
Her face was cadaverous, disoriented with scratches, bleeds and bandages... She was on ventilator... a small mask over her nose was easing her breadth.  
We were shin obis, injuries, life through death- we have seen them all, but she has gone through this episode first time and she may not ever  
I moved to Ino... She didn't said a word... she was relief, that Sakura is alive but tensed that she is still not stable, I kept a consoling hand on her shoulder, she didn't respected my confrontation...  
Naruto's eyes... were unfocused his camaraderie was hurt... Yet we all were quite and thankful she has reached our warmness again... after a tint of silence Matsuri spoke...  
"It's the whole report on how we got Sakura and her medical conditions and for now, she is not out of danger so it would be advisable that we talk about the whole issue in office, and not to go near her, her body is too sensitive and reactive to external agencies" Her voice was low and formal... she didn't know how to express the things without intervening her own emotions.  
Kakashi silently nodded and we escaped... I gave a last glance to a limp boy and then toward my team-mate Ino, she didn't want to leave, she was her friend, her best friend... she just can't bear and Naruto- he was going through the same emotion and Sai who was taught to be emotionless was doing a great job of hiding his emotion but we all our hurt because when we require her as a doctor, a friend, a teammate, leader... She was there and when she required us to fight Akatsuki... we wasn't with her... we can't get her... none of us forgot her but her importance and now it just got back to us.  
I pulled Ino out... even with her restriction and thank goodness Naruto was easy enough.

**XXX**

we all have assembled again in the Kazekage office, Silent and stunned.  
Matsuri greeted our presence and started her story in the low tone... Her eyes were restricted on the file she has.  
"Well this all started 2 months before when few Suna shinobi were interfered with the presence of Sasuke and Sakura, it was our first meeting with the Akatsuki and we gained information such as they have been something up to, and Suna was a part of it and Sakura was no longer carry her chakra- that was sealed..."  
"Wait... Sakura is no longer a Shinobi" It was Naruto and I knew the moment she said that; they all have been flash back of her presence at their mission and her medical power.  
She didn't answer just silently nodded. After a pause she started again.  
"We have started training our army as we have guessed, this won't be there only appearance and then by our spies, we were confirmed of their presence and when their location was confirmed we announced for the war, one night before war, Sasuke was found to be theft a scroll-_ Mamoru Shi-rodu_.  
Then when we attacked the hideout, it was already evacuated and there we got a letter from Sakura, which told the plot about Akatsuki to grab life-stone _Jeremejevite_ and that- she was Pregnant."  
She waited for someone to react but no one did respond...  
They all were blank; it was Kakashi who interrupted the silence-"Was it consensual?"  
We all hoped it to be a yes... but when have been our way...  
"No, she was raped... By Uchiha Sasuke"  
More than anyone Naruto was hurt, Kakashi somewhere had an idea, but still he looked fallen back and then my eyes again shifted to my icy Barbie teammate, famous for her unexpected cantankerous behavior, was flowing down tears...  
"We were able to catch Akatsuki, and won the face off, and we got Sakura safe in our arms, but the tunnel broke down to water and debris and she got off our hand and then when situation came normal... We found her almost dead, Katana has pierced her stomach and her lungs were filled with water and Sasuke, Zetsu and Madara went away"  
she waited but no one spoke... well, what was there to say.  
"She was given strict medical attention, her injuries are healed but her brain is affected. She has been derived 3 times in coma in the last 24 hours and was kept on constant ventilation and the most miraculous thing is her child is safe and sound but she might not able to survive, if in other 24 hour she came out of coma... she might not survive. Due to unstable condition, her mind was made to be read and we got the details of her experience and few more details about her and Akatsuki from her mind and this is it... this is the report" she forward the file to Kakashi, which he took silently took.  
"It is not possible, something is wrong, Sasuke can't do this to Sakura, we can't just accept the facts, and they are vague until Sakura clarifies it. Naruto outburst, taking side of Sasuke,  
But before Kakashi asks him to stop, I show the movement of Ino, there were a flicker in her eye, anger...she moved to him and she did something unexpected... 'PANG' there was imprints of her palm, across his face; she slapped her hard and screamed the top of her voice.  
"You are dumb, you are just a big ##### #####, things are in front of you and yet you want to make him a holy saint..."  
"Ino..." I tried to stop her, but like if it was anywhere any help.  
"No, Shikamaru, not this time... because not only he, you are also responsible for her condition, he wants' to fight you, he wants to lose you and in a way he took the advantage of Sakura in that and still you say, he has to take nothing for it... Sasuke and you both are responsible"  
Naruto was shocked with Ino's reply... Ino's tears and anger at same time, not good for anyone.  
"You guys know not even a bit about her... Your team was always of you two; you never ever even realize she was an equal member. Becoming a ninja wasn't her decision but of her clan... she was forced to be with you guys and then at 13, she was asked by her clan that she can switch off... she didn't, she didn't because of you, she knew if she left, you'll again be all lonely and she called you guys friend and that all she is replied back... she is in that condition because she called you a friend..."  
"Ino you are going just too far just drop it" I tried to swank over... and I was succeeded, she stopped and ran outside the room but before  
"You know what it would have been a lot wise, if he was never put on your team and if something happened to her... no one else but you will be responsible" and she flanked out...  
Leaving Naruto motionless body, I knew it has stabbed him hard... Ino was right and sometime or the other they must have been told of these things but this was never the way or the time.

* * *

It was 10 pm...  
Things have still been upset after Ino's speech, and after all of this Sakura are still in danger, Shikamaru was going through the report while Sai is dropping the news to Hokage and informing her, her presence is needed as a doctor. Naruto still is with his quite inequity while Ino is outside the Sakura room.  
There she was, sitting on the bench outside, joining her hands and her lips moved in the inaudible payer. I reached her and took a seat silently, she took my appearance well.  
I forward her a coffee, which she took silently... She was claimed after her outburst.  
"She'll be fine"  
I gave a simple statement sipping my coffee.  
"Hope so" her voice was inaudible, I could just read her lips.  
"She had always been strong, although sensitive but a fighter"  
She didn't said anything.  
"Things have gone too much extreme in the Kazekage office." she wanted to know my position on the stand.  
"May be but I think it was required."  
"You knew?" she was shocked by my answer.  
"Yes" I answered truthfully.  
"Then why?" She gave me a disappointed look.  
"Because, she need to make her position herself, choices and decision were her and the impact would also be claimed by he"  
She didn't said anything just looked at me stunned...  
and then she looked down giving in more tears... "She is not the only one, whom her choices have affected"  
I said politely and forward my shoulder to the little girl to cry...

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, Matsuri and I all were outside... tensed. Sakura got a panic attack, worsening her situation.  
Open-heart surgery was going on inside... But they couldn't just follow things well, Tsunade was on her way, but time is very less...  
With the tension, there was distance, Shikamaru told me of the Outburst in Gaara's room and I even got news from Gaara.  
We all were praying and waiting... then a doctor came from the operation theatre and we all surrounded him.  
"Doctor, what is the progress..."  
it was Kakashi.  
"Not good, I don't think she could make it, we are doubtful that even Tsunade-Sama could do something and it's yet her to arrive, if believe in miracle, then it would be the only reason of her survival"  
And a nurse came by...  
"Nurse, give me this injection and prepare for 2-4 D fexofenadine" he took the tray and rushed inside...  
If something happened to her it will all be **Inequity**.

* * *

(**Song time: ****Behti hawa****- flowing wind... enjoy the beauty of slow song and do concentrate on the words... they are the miraculous)**

**Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh  
**He was like a flowing wind

**Udti Patang Sa Tha Woh  
**He was like a soaring kite

**Kahan Gaya Usse Dhoondo  
**Where he vanished, lets find him

**Humko Toh Raahein Thi Chalati  
**While the paths always lead us

**Woh Khud Apni Raah Banata  
**He always made his path

**Girta Sambhalta Masti Mein Chalta Tha Woh  
**Sometimes fell, sometimes balanced but always went ahead cheerfully

**Humko Kal Ki Fikar Sataati  
**We were always worried about tomorrow

**Woh Bas Aaj Ka Jashn Manaata  
**He always celebrated today

**Har Lamhe Ko Khulke Jeeta Tha Woh  
**He lived every minute fully

**Kahan Se Aaya Tha Woh  
**From where did he come

**Chhooke Hamare Dil Ko Kahan Gaya Usse Doondo  
**Where did he vanished, touching our hearts

**Sulagti Dhoop Mein Chhaaon Ke Jaisa  
**He was like shade in scorching sun

**Registaan Mein Gaaon Ke Jaisa  
**He was like an oasis in a vast desert

**Mann Ke Ghaav Me Marham Jaisa Tha Woh  
**He was like the medicine for wounded heart

**Hum Sahme Se Rehte Kuwein Mein  
**We were limited to well

**Woh Nadiya Mein Gote Lagata  
**He will do somersault in the river

**Ulti Dhara Cheerke Tairta Tha Woh  
**He used to swim against the waterfall

**Baadal Awara Tha Woh  
**He was like a carefree cloud

**Yaar Hamara Tha Woh**  
He was our friend

**Kahan Gaya Usse Dhoondo  
**Where he vanished, lets find him

**Humko Toh Raahein Thi Chalati**  
While the paths always lead us

**Woh Khud Apni Raah Banata  
**He always made his path

**Girta Sambhalta Masti Mein Chalta Tha Woh  
**Sometimes fell, sometimes balanced but always went ahead cheerfully

**Humko Kal Ki Fikar Sataati  
**We were always worried about tomorrow

**Woh Bas Aaj Ka Jashn Manaata**  
He always celebrated today

**Har Lamhe Ko Khulke Jeeta Tha Woh  
**He lived every minute fully

**Kahan Se Aaya Tha Woh  
**From where did he come

**Chhooke Hamare Dil Ko Kahan Gaya Usse Doondo**  
Where did he vanished, touching our hearts

"**I am a person who is unhappy with things as they stand. We cannot accept the world as it is. Each day we should wake up foaming at the mouth because of the injustice of things."****  
****―****Hugo Claus**

**READ and REVIEW  
Love Riya  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Life in the arms of Sun

**Finally, Sakura will be breathing again, she is my favorite character and I was just so bored to keep her dumb out on the bed, she'll be waking up and will see everything around her, new... Let's block our little chats and scream to our new chapter.**

**Chapter 3  
Life in the arms of Sun  
****"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!"****  
****―****C. JoyBell C**

9:00pm, 5th march  
Things have gotten far worse than they were before, Tsunade haven't arrived yet, Doctors are trying their hands on minor operations, her organs are not functioning, messages are not able to be transits, her heart is fighting 180 times per minute, much more faster than a normal heart, pressure is 200 /90, thus very high causing bursting of veins, yet surviving... even if she survived, it's difficult to tell she would be normal or not. Doctors have given up just keeping up for the beating hearts outside the operation theatre.

**Jaane nahin denge tujhe  
**we will not allow you to go away

**Jaane tujhe denge nahin**

Will not let you go

**Chahe Tujhko rab bulla le**

Whether God calls you

**Hum Na rab se darne wale**

We are not going to be afraid of that god even

**Raahon mein dat ke khade hain hum**

We are standing firmly in a way

**Yaaron se Nazrein chura le**

Whether you hide your eyes from us (friends)

**Chahe jitna dum laage le**

Or put any kind of force

**Jaane Na Tujhko aise denge hum**

We will not let you go away this way

**Jaane nahin denge tujhe**

We will not allow you to go away

**Jaane tujhe denge nahin**

Will not let you go

**Do kadam ka Yeh Safar hai**

It (life) is the journey of two steps

**Umar chhoti si dagar hai**

Life is a small/short path

**Ek kadam mein ladkhadaya kyon**

And how did you get stumbled in just one step

**Sunn le yaaron ki Yeh baatein**

Listen to the talks of friends

**Beetengi sab gum ki raatin**

The nights of sorrows will pass away

**Yaaron se rootha hai Saale kyun**

Why are you displeased with your friends?

**Jaane nahin denge tujhe**

We will not allow you to go away

**Jaane tujhe denge nahin  
**will not let you go

**Maa ne khat mein kya likhaa tha**

What did your mother wrote in the letter

**Jiye Tu jug-jug Yeh kahaa tha**

She said you to live forever

**Chaar pal Bhi Jee Na paaye Tu**

But you don't even lived for four moments

**Yaaron se Nazrein Mila le**

Match your eyes with your friends

**Ek baar Tu muskura de**

Smile just for once

**Uth JA Saale yun sataaata hai kyon**

Wake up you freak, why are you teasing

**Jaane nahin denge tujhe**

We will not allow you to go away

**Jaane tujhe denge nahin  
**will not let you go

The night has been long, impatient, almost killing. We all have been silent, just too silent so unusual for **us**, but this '**US**' don't have her very important part-Sakura. Then at last, clouded faded to reveal sun or rain... Red bulb switched off and all of our eyes trailed to the door, which swayed open and the doctor covered in operation green cloths came into view.  
He was wishing his way out, but before answering, it wasn't possible for her to leave without answering all of us.  
"Well it had always been an impossible operation, blood is not flowing up to the brain and her diaphragm is malfunctioned so she is not able to breathe in and out, it's all over"  
Doctor said his words and took his steps out of the crowd, none of us called him, we were just too shock to respond.  
"Is she dead?" a strong voice bellowed from behind.  
And a condensed smile pass all across us,  
"Lady Tsunade" I called her.  
"Well, almost..." doctor answered truthfully, just very much obliged to see the best doctor of the world in front of her.  
"A doctor never leaves his patient until the last breadth of the patient." She retorted back.  
Wow, I never met before, but she has her own charm, She was a woman of substance, so strong, I too have just listened about her but never met her, I felt my sweat drop in her aura, she seriously has something in her... then my flashes behind he... sensei was there...  
"Show me my daughter" Tsunade commanded.  
As the doctor led Tsunade in the operation theatre and we could hear his last words... "She will be the most difficult case for you... almost like impossible." before the door close behind and the red bulb beeped again...  
Her presence has filled all of us with new hope... there were no words swayed among us but it was understood in our doubtless silence.

I shifted my position against my sensei-The Kazekage of Suna as his words filled my ears,  
"Sakura is not **like her daughter** but **daughter**, she has nourished her three years and made her what she is today and so I know she won't let anything happen to her"  
Gaara's voice echoed in the corridor, as he was just too certain about the thing, which was dead in our heart.

* * *

11:30pm, 6th march.  
She was in front of me ALMOST dead... Doctor was right, there was no hope, and this condition I myself would let operation drop but she was no ordinary patient, she was SAKURA... my Sakura... and I won't let myself lose this gamble so easily...  
I had to push her **diaphragm** up and down, to let the transportation of gasses, it was the first priority, and one of the two doctor is been busy regulating pressure in her veins and controlling busting of veins and the latter is busy making her vitals keep working, two trained nurses were trying to regulate blood and it's transportation in the brain.  
I quickly rebuild her muscle fiber-_**myosin**_**,** whose _**calcium fexofenadine**_ was denatured, and electric transition was stopped and then worked open the nearby clusters of effected cells, and I realize the presence of **RK virus** in lungs, because of which lungs got heavier and under its weight, diaphragm clutched out. I quickly heal the diaphragm and put external force- my chakra to keep it intact, so I could first work upon the lungs and then came upon them later... I bring out one sample of the virus and send it for the preparation of antidote.  
I and a nurse quickly performed a minor open pulmonary surgery and then intact out muscle for our major operation... and results were shocking. **RK virus** has created his **colony** through the lungs, we had to clean them... her lungs were beeping red and swelled, and bloods were filled in few places, we started with alveoli, it would be the best place to start in... Removal at alveoli and the other places took almost 4 hours...  
One nurse came in with the anti-dote but she informed due to lack of time, they haven't checked it, It can be positive or could give no result or even worse, negative consequences, but we had to take the risk...  
I pumped the injection in her lungs and pumping in the anti-dote, and then quietly closed the lungs to take its time to kill all virus and then we will perform the major chakra healing process but before them by removing colonies of virus, lungs got lighter, so final procedure could be done on diaphragm... it was easy but time and chakra consuming...  
Still there was time with the anti-dote to work, so I worked on the other system, on heart, the **pulmonary vein** travelling the **deoxygenated blood** to lungs and then connecting the **oxygenated blood** to heart is been relieved, so I began working on the distorted **pulmonary artery** and **vein**... they got heeled fast, only there walls were wounded, veins walls are light, so it got just no time to heal than artery, whose walls are broad enough to form pressure. Then working upon the **right ventricle** and molding the chamber again for the right pressure, then it was **left atrium**... and finally **aorta**, where was too little to work upon... it took another 4 hours. Obvious we were doing an immediate **cardiovascular surgery**, it deserves this much time, through this pressure was controlled and controlled was busting was veins and the doctor started its work upon mending the broken **veins**, **artery **and** capillaries**... and to stop the overflowing blood to form **tumo**r. It is the last problem we want to face.  
Then giving my eyes again on lungs, risk was worth taking and brought positive results, there was no spot of virus, yet I didn't took chances and searched almost three times again for any sign and then finally created the conditions, in which no virus could survive. After ending this virus battle, my concern was the already devastated lungs and provided my chakra over the craters and other debacle created by the virus, too smoothen the edges and make them smooth, they were still beeping red, first from virus attack and then through harsh methods of surgery, but then it was nothing more left for lungs to do, I completed final chakra healing process and closed them to start them working again in their normal position.  
Air, blood and pressure circulation was regulated... easing the work for latter doctor to working on other vital organs, for now he was working on liver, after his completion on kidney, more specifically shrinking of **nephron**, it was creating the problem to eliminate waste. In liver, toxics and other drugs are absorbed and utilized for the body, and due to the defect in it, her body temp was down and even medicines were not working fully. I gave him the hand in the working of **visceral****peritoneum**, a thin, double-layered membrane that reduces friction between the organs, easing the work of other organs. And then at the **lobes**, traditional gross anatomy divided the liver into four lobes based on surface features. The **falciform ligament** is visible on the front (anterior side) of the liver. This divides the liver into **a ****left anatomical lobe**, and a **right anatomical lobe**. If the liver is flipped over, to look at it from behind (the **visceral****surface**), there are two additional lobes between the right and left. These are the **caudate lobe** (the more superior) and **the****quadrate lobe** (the more inferior).  
They were all damaged but not so severely so it doesn't took time to work on them and then left the binding work for the doctor leaving us with the most difficult part Human brain, a chamber of all secrets, a chamber which open the world of miracles, a world of impossibilities.  
Her brain was damaged specifically from **medulla**, creating the problem in transition, it was detected easily well there wasn't much for me, nurses were quite qualified and energetic they completed the maximum without any help and message transition was complete...  
Things which were damaged were replaced, rebuild and regenerated, yet her life was on verge, her pulse was going down, at the considerable rate, Result of the harsh surgeries, all together, it was like all her body was open on one time.  
I placed my chakra on the cerebrum...  
ECG machine goes down, 68, 67, 666, 64... 52"  
I placed my chakra hard...ECG machine rated- 48, 47, 46  
I put it even hard, all...  
ECG machine- 47, 48, 49  
a doctor joined me applying its chakra-.

ECG machine- 49 48, 49 50  
Latter doctor, joined, the power increased.  
ECG machine- 52, 54, 55  
Nurses came through.  
ECG machine: 64, 65, 66.  
My chakra was on the verge of ending, yet I didn't stop, my wrinkles were all back  
ECG machine: 82, 83, 84, and 85  
I smiled little as the haziness came across my eyes...  
ECG machine: 90, 90, 90  
There were claps across the room, our trial was succeed, Then I just silently escaped the room.  
All were thee waiting for y answer but I didn't, I came out of the crowd, just don't want to answer any question, and kept my step to rest room, that what I needed after a harsh night.  
Sun was up, and was blazing warmth, after cold deserted night; maybe it was something we require to soothe our hearts.

* * *

2:00pm, 8th march.  
Operation as over several hours before, but we weren't allowed to meet Sakura yet. Tsunade silent dispersal had just killed us the moment but we were soon re-informed, everything has got well and she was fine and now we were all in her room.  
She was seated back with the help of movable back- bed.  
"Sakura..." It was me. She didn't respond.  
"Naruto, it's of no use, we all have tried, she is not responding to anything" it was Tsunade-Sama.  
We all looked at her blank, waited for her to answer and seeing our gesture she preceded.  
"Well, it usually happens in trauma cases, A person who gone through a trauma, has her brain in control and try to protect it from outer world, in fear of the mishap... it's a medical condition"  
she explained us, asking us all to be eased up, but her condition was just giving us jerks... we tried everything, but she is responding to nothing.  
"What is the cure?" it was Matsuri in her concerned voice.  
"Time and your influence to break that wall in her brain" She simply replied feeling helpless "Brain is amusing, it has wonders and powers out of medical reach"  
I gazed at her again, the charm and innocence on her face is lost, her pink hair usually were naughty and always plays with the softness of her face, her smile, her eyes, she was nowhere like before... and somewhere else I think it's my mistake.  
It is impossible for me to see her like this, her silence had already broken everything around and last was left was me.  
I fall on her and get her tight in my arms... I could hear Tsunade voice from back to leave, she is still not healthy enough but I didn't listened and carry on my tears on her shoulder.  
"Wake up, Sakura, please wake up, you have still beautiful things around...I am sorry Sakura, you can't punish yourself for my mistakes... please wake up... please..."  
But she was like a statue... Still, motionless.  
Then Kakashi's hand grab me out of her hold asking me to stop I was hurting her, she was hurting me even more.  
It took time, but I soon realize it was all useless and doing nothing better but worse.  
"Hokage-Sama"  
it was Gaara, he spoke something inaudible, but Tsunade seemed to lighten up. She called out a nurse and said for some sonogram machine.  
Nurse didn't take a minute to wheel in a monitor and something like machine in... She switched it on, and there was a mouse like thing hanging out, it was like a computer but without cp...  
She reveals a small part of her stomach, it wasn't flattened a before but bulged, a bit... It was then I realized, she still has her child in her safe, and applies some jelly like thing and switched on the mouse and moved it on her stomach, and some gen un-continuous line appeared on her monitor it was her stomach and inside a small unborn child, I couldn't make out what it was but it was echoing in the room and then it happen...  
Sakura responded, she swayed her neck towards the monitor, her eyes taking in the images of child, her ears listening to every song he sang and there were tears... silent ones, rolled down our cheeks but her were loud ones which she let her fall on my arms...  
It was like our life again dazzled in the arms of the sun.

"**A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare****  
****to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."****  
****―****Aberjhani**

**Read and Review  
Love Riya**


	4. Chapter 4 Zephyr

**The biggest news of the year is... I am in class 12****th**** now, yippee...  
And after a long brake which was due to class 11****th**** final exams are over... So here is a beautiful piece of cake laid for you...  
let see... what Sakura is... let listen to her beautiful voice after such a gap of time... and this time I'll try to make mistakes as less as possible...  
thanks to all reviewers, favorites and followers...**

**Chapter 4  
Zephyr  
**"Happiness is a sunbeam which may pass through a thousand bosoms without losing a particle of its original ray; nay, when it strikes on a kindred heart, like the converged light on a mirror, it reflects itself with redoubled brightness. It is not perfected till it is shared."  
**-****Jane Porter**

"What you want to say Tsunade-Sama?"  
The conference room was quiet... both of us, were trying to come to a conclusion, because still a piece of maze was missing. Well more than a conference, it was a private meeting between the two Kage's of great lands. The room just has two of us, no one was allowed to know the details inside... there was a reason to it... information flowed is too much, for others to know.  
"Well, you have been tracking them for around 2 months... I believe you have more to conclude than me"  
"Huff" I knew Tsunade-Sama would like to have my views before she stated hers, and by Tit for Tat she will get her way, so it will be useless to move in circles. "Humm, He prepared a protective seal on his child- on her stomach, while on other side, he tried to kill her"  
"Sasuke's intentions and actions are contradicting, that is what he... wanted to show"  
Tsunade-Sama's words left a hollow wiz in the room.  
I raised my brow in anticipation. "Excuse me"  
"When I was doing the operation, her child was all safe, what damage was on her was because of the virus, which has inflicted her lungs through water... water was contaminated, and the war of katana was on the shield, the power of katana and shield produce an high powered electrostatic current which passes through her body, causing temporary form of paralysis and bursting of some veins"  
Tsunade Sama debriefing has convicted a new result.  
"So, Sasuke, don't want to kill her but protect her and make her- us believe his black face"  
She nodded "These two Uchiha brothers are more alike than just faces."  
"But it's still too early to say, he has ally with us, he still want to carry on with Akatsuki and his plan while letting Sakura nourishes his child, if I am not wrong he want to inhibit Uchiha clan again, and maybe his way of 'punishment' was not his outburst of anger but planned offence."  
I want to help Naruto bring back HIS friend but for situation, taking any decision in favor of Uchiha is more like giving him a way to destroy Konoha or worse let Madara execute his plan of world domination.  
"Kazekage your assumptions have high probability and it's quite predictable because Uchiha's don't do anything without reason"  
"Tsunade-Sama, your exclamations are not getting on a track, what are you trying get at?" I ask her to come straight to the point, which she was not driving; she was just stating facts... I want the conclusion. "I respect the privacy of your nation, but Uchiha Sasuke is now a national level criminal and his coinciding with Akatsuki and theft of the precious scroll and our fight with Akatsuki made it important for us to interne, and I am sure, others Kage's would also like to get their hands wet on this issue."  
Hokage-Sama eyes were sharply narrowed at me and I could feel her dangerous aura... but things are about border securities of all whole nation and not just for Konoha... and it can't just left.  
She took a deep breath and let her eyes shift again confidently towards me, and I was confirm, her decision won't be a good and acceptable. "Fine if that what is the request? Sasuke is a threat and can't be trusted NOW, but still he can be worthy shinobi and used for eliminating the threat called Madara... and the treaty signed for killing him on sight is dissipative from now on, Sasuke is a Konoha Shinobi"  
She was actual a woman of substance, taking such a decision and on instance, without any discussion... Maybe that is why she is the Hokage.  
"Hokage-Sama, you seemed to have sides on a NATIONAL THREAT, hope you are realizing, what you are planning."  
It was a direct and a sharp one, which leads to nothing but sharp stares...  
"I am not taking sides, Madara is no ordinary shinobi, and he has exploited Nagato to form Akatsuki, He has planned everything, Orochimaru, Danzo actions and even Uchiha Massacre, So if you know- Sasuke is an Uchiha, what data we have till now is that, Uchiha Sasuke is the only one for now that can kill him. Killing him, is not a good move but to bring him upon our side and use his power to eliminate Madara"  
Than Tsunade shifts to her formal position- chin stabled between the knuckles of hand creating coefficient of static friction by her tough hands to the table.  
I was actually left speechless, her way of convincing is not bad... but I know for whom she was doing it- Naruto and somewhere for Sakura too...  
I took a deep sigh and let out what was requisite for the very moment.  
"Still, Sasuke is an S-class criminal, and this decision can't be yours or mine alone... it had to be settled by all Kage's... I am announcing the Five- Kage Summit 3 for the present year in land of forest on 5th January... where our issue is pardoning of Uchiha Sasuke and planning for Madara elimination"  
I announced with authority.  
"Very well Kazekage-Sama."  
I nodded and threw another dice on the gamble.  
"And now what of Sakura?"  
"WHAT of Sakura" There was a kind of restless and suddenness in Tsunade-Sama voice.  
"Well, you have mentioned even if she has wakened, her condition is still sensitive and I have talked to medics and other professionals, travelling is not good for her, she must stay here till her delivery"  
Then an uproar... As expected.  
"I am there to take care for her, and if she is among her family and friends she'll be well soon enough"  
I was right... She is taking sides but it was for best... getting flowed is not the best idea for the moment.  
"We still need an interrogation with her... But not now she is not stable for the procedure... And she requires some time ALONE to sort things"  
"This is no reason..."  
And table was in two...  
"It's for her good... If you can see so"  
There was another pause... Tsunade-Sama has shifted to her thinking mode.  
"Then I hope we'll meet again on 5th January in forest country"  
We nodded as she took aside of the broken table and let her steps towards the door.  
"Tsunade-Sama..." her steps just stopped "Don't take decisions emotionally and always in favor of our acquaintances."  
She paused but then her lips quivered in a low voice... "I too think the same but certain yellow head changed my thinking"

* * *

It had been four awful days after my operation. Awful because I m still sucked in this 5*5 small- white so depressing story with only company of nurses, doctors and small cute teddy-bear- I bet all thanks for this cute stuff-toy goes to Naruto. Awful because I still need time to come out of trauma, Sasuke has send me through... regret of loving that demon but happy because 9i still have the small life in me whom I promised to protect.  
A lot of things have happened within these few days... I have built some beautiful dreams have shattered still some came out of the blue... regaining of my life... new birth... among my friends yet I have to see them... this stuff toy ...  
My eyes flickered out of the window... Birds chirping and playing on the branches... beautiful, isn't it... then out of the blue something- someone appeared at the window with utmost speed... just like a magic...  
"Ahhaaa..." my screamed lasted as that someone was –Naruto.  
He is such a dobe even after these years... he grew up... more masculine and strong but still a child... a stupid idiot caring innocent child.  
I didn't realize my hands have automatically shifted on my stomach... so called pregnancy effect.  
"Naruto..." I trailed off as he made his sweet puppy like face.  
"What they don't let me meet you."  
He was like I was always with them these years, like I have never parted and everything is like back then.  
I just couldn't say anything ad crossed my arms around and gaping at the grinning face.  
"Naruto... you are so like..." but before I was taken in a tight embrace... "Naruto"  
I could feel drops of water wetting my shoulder... and even I couldn't resist I cried... loud...and I know I need not to be strong... at least with him... I can be the way I want to... because whatever happens he will always there at my side...  
We were in that consoling position... for I don't know what 5minutes, maybe 10 because I need someone to be there with e other than these white painted walls.  
"Thank you Naruto"  
He grinned again...  
we didn't spoke anything for minutes... I was just ruffling the hairs of my stuff to.  
"Thank you..." he looked at me...  
"You thanked me almost a minute ago, Sakura, you know if so much love just for one hug... then I am here again" He opened his arms again.. I just pushed him back.  
"Pervert, I was thanking for this teddy bear"  
"ohh... you liked it..."  
"Yup, a lot... My only partner with my solitude in this hospital room"  
I smiled to the innocent smile.  
"Well actually I was going to take it for Hinata, but I thought she might find it childish"  
"I sensed Hinata, gift and something's coking in the same sentence" I raised my brow for the upcoming love-story.  
"Well... it's nothing like that... I and Hinata... L-O-V-E each other"  
"OMG, OMG... this is seriously something called story of the year... congratulations I am so-so happy for you... "  
I saw him blush... I actually saw Uzumaki Naruto blush...  
"should I call your blushing Hinata's after effect" I taunted him.  
"Hey..."  
I laughed... I seriously laughed after such a time... I can't believe I had the power to laugh again... and that is so early... may be that what is Naruto magic.  
"Well Naruto... I think she would have liked it... I mean she is all softy type... she would have definitely loved this teddy bear"  
He raised his brow... "Well, Sakura, I went to her room and guess what I never find any stuff toy or pink... but yours..."  
"Excuse me..." I felt a bit offended at this point  
"What... I mean seriously... your all pinky fluffy room seems definitely of a 6 year old girl"  
I sharpened my eyes to him... well he definitely won on this talk but before something else stroked me "You said you went to her room... Ohh is it more than I can calculate" I said tauntingly.  
"No there is nothing else you could calculate"  
And we both laughed to it, I felt so lively, free, and complete again with just myself...  
"Naruto,"  
"Yes..." he looked sheepishly.  
"I want the hug again" I demanded childishly and throw my arms open.  
"You know Sakura, I m in a relation and my girlfriend won't be too positive about her"  
"shut up" I beat him politely...  
And then we smiled and hugged again... I was going to say something but before that our dear nine fox stepped again.  
"Sakura, please don't say thank you again..."  
I laughed... that what exactly I wished to say...  
"You know you sometimes make me feel like I own you"  
"Yes... All my friends owns be but you have a bigger place in that... But after Hinata..."  
"Shut up... otherwise I'll seriously kill you"  
We were talking nonsense... Seriously non-sense... but it certainly feels better.  
"So... tell me what is going in Konoha"  
"Well, particularly... everything is much same... Sai and Ino are dating"  
"Wow... How why when... who proposed... Naruto tell" I was literally jumping...  
"Calm down, Sakura... I'm telling... excitement is not good for you"  
"Ok-ok" I calmed myself and let him continue.  
"Well, actually, he is forced to date... You know Ino..." waiting bits for my reactions  
"Ahh... I should have guess that" still happy "And what's Sai's reaction?"  
"Firstly... he was taken aback... Felt totally helpless on this matter... but he coped up and now maybe-maybe he likes Ino as well"  
"oh-la la... something else cooking" I asked more interestingly.  
"Ten-ten and Neji are together..."  
"What..." Neji courting ten-ten was un-frame-able, correction, Neji courting anyone was un-frame-able.  
"Well, that what we got to know from Kiba... And Lee said he caught some hints..."  
"So you are not confirmed"  
"Yes... you can say that... Well Temari and Shikamaru have more than in themselves then arrogant men and troublesome women"  
"We all know that, Naruto and I believe with such a big ego on their nose... they are at the same point... as 3 years back"  
"Ino says she will matter in her hands... And intimidated Chouji into it too..."  
"That is so much like Ino"  
"Well, everything else is the same... Just...I'm a Chunin"  
"Oh-ho... Congratulations... So when is my treat"  
"When you get out of this blue dress" I smiled...  
"Don't worry... with so many smiles and laughs it won't take long"  
"This is it... You want to know something in particular"  
"Yes... Papa... how is he, is he fine?"  
"Well, Uncle is fine... your abduction has stroked him hard... but he is a strong man... We have sent him the message that you are fine, well and in safe hands... and he can meet you after another 7 months"  
It gave me a sigh of relief but with that another question rose up.  
"What do you mean after 7 months?"  
He hesitated but then continued... "Gaara, wants you here till your delivery... he said he wants an interrogation but not know and it's not safe for you to travel"  
"He is a responsible and a reasonable Kazekage" That was the only reason he was marked as the Kazekage at such a tender age.  
"Yes I believe so... but still I, all of us want you in Konoha"  
There was silence again...  
"Naruto I need time, I still have to figure it out what I should do, to earn my own bread... I have a child to raise... and I am confirmed Sasuke and Madara will be after her and more to it, I'm not a shinobi any more... Things are still a mess... And for that I need time"  
"I know..." He trailed of... He wanted to say something but he wasn't saying for not hurting me...  
"So when are you leaving"  
"Day after tomorrow when you will be discharged to the public and after all goodbyes"  
"They didn't told me that..." I took a deep breath and sighed... _'Big things are still in front of me'_  
"Sakura, can I ask you something" Naruto regretting voice scorned me out of PLUTO.  
I nodded.  
"Sakura, do you regret getting teamed with us"  
This question has thrown me totally off guard...  
"Naruto,"  
"Please answer it Sakura"  
"I guess Ino told you quite few things"  
He didn't answer, so I continued.  
"No, you guys were my friend and all I did for us... You guys were like drugs, I got addicted to you all, Yes there were moments when I felt lagged behind but it was because becoming a shinobi wasn't mine but my family decision... I hated killing and violence but don't want to quit it, quitting it mean... getting away from you guys and that I can't let happen...that is why I chose medicals, a solutions to all the problems... You guys are special... So special you don't yourself know"  
There was silence... Naruto was constantly looking in my eyes...  
"Sakura, then why didn't you told me, but Ino"  
"No, I didn't... She checked out my personal diary" I tried to add humor but ailed miserably.  
"Still, Sakura you should have told us..."  
"And... And you would have asked me to leave and would have somehow managed to get that done... Naruto we were immature, I was conscious... and I don't regret that decision and actually I'm proud of it... I followed my instincts."  
And then he hugged me... "Thank you Sakura"  
It was the moments when I realize this whole matter have affected Naruto quite a lot...  
"Let me get out of here and then Ino is dead... I mean which best friend revealed secrets"  
"Sakura, you are quite a lucky to have a best friend like her... Be proud of it"  
"Ya- Ya... whatever" and the talk ended.  
"Sakura..."  
I have the idea... he still has a serious question left...  
"Please Naruto, no more serious talk..."  
"Please... Just the last one..."  
"Fine continue..."  
"Sakura... do you still love Sasuke"  
My ears banged with the voice... And my heart was instantly on fire... I don't know rather I don't want to know... I still feel his venomous words in my ears, I still feel his touch... but it was all fake... still I don't hate him... But I don't know if I love him... if I'm capable of loving him anymore.  
"Naruto... it's time for nurse... You should go"  
"Sakura..."

"Please Naruto go, you would be in trouble"  
I didn't look at him... my eyes were still locked at the teddy...  
"Fine I'll be there tomorrow... take care" He hugged me last time and went through the window he came...  
And I was left alone... What I could feel now was just the zephyr of memories...

* * *

**(A/n: Time for the song-"Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele)**

**Set Fire To The Rain**  
I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say  
they were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
you would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

* * *

"And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than to blossom"  
**- Anais Nin**

Love Riya


	5. Chapter 5 new dawn new life

**After ages, I am back, just for my readers with a special gift, I goanna give 6 chapters in these two weeks as my fingers are splendid with thoughts and nothing... no exam, no homework, or tuition going to stop me from that...  
So let's just begin...**

* * *

**Chapter-5  
-New dawn; New fire  
**_"You live like this, sheltered, in a delicate world, and you believe you are living. Then you read a book… or you take a trip… and you discover that you are not living, that you are hibernating. The symptoms of hibernating are easily detectable: first, restlessness. The second symptom (when hibernating becomes dangerous and might degenerate into death): absence of pleasure. That is all. It appears like an innocuous illness; Monotony, boredom, death. Millions live like this (or die like this) without knowing it. They work in offices. They drive a car. They picnic with their families. They raise children. And then some shock treatment takes place, a person, a book, a song, and it awakens them and saves them from death. Some never awaken."__  
__**— Anais Nin  
**_**  
**

* * *

5th February,  
forest country-4 Kage summit  
Things have been quite same from before, our discussion is leading nowhere. Tsunade-Sama has been constantly busy for demanding courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke. Things will take time to fit in position, especially after the happening of KAGE SUMMIT 3 where we were attacked by Akatsuki, again. More precisely, by Zetsu and Madara; well Mizukage goanna disclaimer their act of spreading terror and no real message but I say it had a purpose- Sasuke Uchiha; he is wanted... he can be a soldier or an assassin... depends with whom he resides... But their act has just strengthened the power play of Tsunade...  
"There is no way we could pardon him" Tsuchikage roared thumping his strong fist on the table.  
"Shinobi world is on stake of war, we require more things than army, weapons and strategies- we need Uchiha Sasuke..." Raikage took side with Tsunade.  
I had always loved this old man... So righteous, calmed and experience,  
"We have no reason t trust him" It came from our dear Mizukage.  
"We have to take risk" Hokage fought back.  
"We are taking enough" It was from Mizukage.  
"War is not always won by power, it is a game of chess, and we had to use Uchiha Sasuke against them before they use him against us" Tsunade came back.  
"He is already with them, why he'll side with us" Mei Tarumi again gave another argument.  
"Because Sasuke knows that Madara is using him, he is not someone who let others rule over him, he is playing the same game he was playing with Orochimaru but that mutt don't know about what is Madara Uchiha." Tsunade voice has reached his top and round conference table has reached his limits for bearing fists... and the table was in two parts.  
"Miss Hokage, if you remember the purpose of Uchiha Sasuke is to destroy Konoha, so I believe you are the one at the peak of loss while Madara is giving him path for his revenge" Mizukage throws another arrow.  
"Miss Mizukage dear, hope you remember 5th January, 3rd Kage summit where Madara and Zetsu attacked o inflict us with terror or we can better classify it as a fear to lose Uchiha brat in our hands"  
Tsunade taunted back.  
_'If this is not stopped, it is going to lead to a cat fight and this time table won't be the only thing broken'  
_"ladies, please- we are not getting anywhere, you both need to calm down" it was Raikage.  
That's why I like him the most.  
"we all have facts registered we don't need a debate but reasons and miss Tsunade it will be best you give reasons to all of them... let it be a question are round then an open fire"  
Raikage calmed the heated conference room.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So we should start it then, 1st why we need Uchiha Sasuke at our side?" Raikage asked.  
"Because to our knowledge, he is the only one can kill Madara and may I also remind you he is been playing all his tricks all this centuries by mind and not power and thus can only be defeated by it" Tsunade-Sama won first argument.  
"Very well Tsunade- Sama, 2nd how are you planning to do so?" Raikage notified it again.  
"Madara and Sasuke's ways are different and then Haruno Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's child... That goanna bring him to us. He has spent 13 years in this village and his brother died to protect it... He was a soldier of Konoha and even he IS. There are people who can dye to bring him back... not now but later he will be with us... just few policies and it will just fast forward our plans"  
"This answer was more theoretical and faith based, I doubt this might not be accepted." Tsuchikage exerted.  
"I can prove this, he has spared the life of that girl, he has stolen a scroll from Suna and uses it to protect his unborn child and all this he did behind Madara's eyes."  
Raikage took notes... and then headed again.  
"Hokage Sama... You know you are risking your country" Raikage put another extract but that was just too see the mind set of Tsunade-Sama.  
"I care for my country more than you can ever estimate... I know and bet on every person of my country and that what I'm doing and I am 100%sure I won't lose this gamble." Tsunade-Sama words were confident and proud...  
"Let's go ahead, how are you planning on Uchiha Sasuke if he resided with us?" Only Raikage's voice was the thing heard.  
"His only work will be to end Madara... he will know nothing of our strategies and planning..." Hokage words were contradicting.  
"Hokage-Sama, you said you have faith on him"  
"I have faith on him and not on Madara and Zetsu, I believe we already have enough spies, Akatsuki knew what our 3rd Kage summit was about... It's useless to take worthless steps when we don't know anything about their strategies and they knew and estimate a lot."  
"Well I believe I just have this much with me... is there anyone who want to inquire or ask anything" Raikage did his work and resided his old ass on his chair back.  
"I have" It was Tsuchikage.  
Every eyes was on him, we all have an instinct his question can push Hokage-Sama efforts upside down.  
"Yes, I like to hear" Hokage-Sama strain out in confidence.  
"He has a bulk of crimes on his head, which include every country; I have no reason to pardon him"  
Tsuchikage eyes penetrating the cold glare of Tsunade-Sama... seriously... we have a lot internal matters and pride to came out before joining our hands.  
"Executing or punishing that Uchiha brat won't be any good to us than to fight with him. A lot is at stake TODAY than our Past..."  
Our Kage summit ended with the decision that his name to be scraped off from Bingo book and removing the rice of execution on site from him... he is pardoned and will be accepted back in his country...  
and the petition was signed.  
Our Kage summit ended peacefully at the wise words of Tsunade-Sama.  
"We have lot o lose than to gain."

* * *

At last Gaara is back from his 4th KAGE SUMMIT, I have been eagerly waiting for him to return... I have been thinking about it quite from some days... I need to get stronger, even if I am not a shinobi but a mother and I know there is world in front of her want something from her or want to kill her and until she is on her foot it's my duty to protect her. So shinobi or not I goanna train her... And no one else but Gaara is the one who could help me the most, in my situation.

I kept my stethoscope in the drawer and remove my doctor coat to place it quietly on my arm, kept the reports in shelf, closed the window, switch off the lights and fans and locked my cabin door. I got my job here, in the hospital... the place where I am most useful, obviously I can't use my chakra but I am still the medic trained my Tsunade- Sama... I can do surgeries with our traditional method, I can still detect the disease with other test and diagnosis, I can still treat them with medicine and acupuncture, and I can teach younger sand kids... I am still useful in this hospital without my chakra... I spend my 16 years gaining all I could and no jutsu or spell can take it in one go.

firstly when I joined, I was a bit hesitant and not enthusiastic but Gaara came and preached me to love myself, accept it the way t is now, not to have a doubt in me, earlier I have problems but now I can found the way solutions for it, earlier I never knew the other remedies but when I have no choice I developed few of my own too... People around are nice, interactive and enthusiastic, obviously they know me, I have worked with tem quite before also during peace keeping missions, training interactions mission, when I came here to investigating unknown virus, when I saved Kankuro and when Gaara came back to life, I was the one who gave him his first treatment and some ways Matsuri too... They respect me for my work and don't sympathy me, among them I never got to know when I was my usual self... among the kids when I train them... a smile comes to my face ,automatically; a laugh surges between their jokes, so this is how it feels to be a sensei... I haven't felt this normal, this humane, and this complete for years...

Even if I am here I have a family, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri and Gaara. they have been so friendly an helping, I am sure I never saw this side of them especially of Gaara, he is when he is on his seat and he is when helping me through night mares and the family in my hospitals, doctors, nurses, patients, kids and everyone else associated with it and the family in Konoha... I's been a month and I am already filled with letters... it's been a month and Naruto have been here twice, and Ino she still fills me with her gossip and my name has shifted to pink pumpkin from forehead girl, I believe I have gaining maternal fat... my stomach has enlarged a bit, and the baby inside my dearie has been growing well and healthy...

Seriously good things come in small packages.

My small journey from hospital cabin to Kazekage's cabin ended with the soft knock of mine on his door and a calm monotonous reply of  
"Come in"  
I got my ass inside to saw Gaara doing his paper work well it was actually what I expected.  
"Yes Haruno, what is it?"Gaara asked keeping his eyes still on his paper work.  
"I want to be your apprentice" said calmly and sulkily, was expecting questions but I was received by a frown on his forehead.  
"Just elaborate yourself" he just took an easy way to cut offal his questions top one.  
"Well, I am not a shinobi any more, I want to grow stronger to protect my child, I know the day she'll be born she had to face her fate, there are people who want her for her power or want to kill her and I don't want to see her been taken away from me, I want to lean to fight- KARATE to protect her, I know your father trained you in arts of KARATE which you never used but still behold, I want to learn them"  
I ended my speech and I didn't notice more than a plea it was like intimidating him and my voice creaked like a debater... sometimes I seriously feel when or how I able to make such a fool of myself.  
Gaara was quite for few seconds his cold eyes penetrating through me  
"You were the apprentice of Tsunade-Sama before who gave you 3 years yet you were easily taken by the Uchiha, so how come this time will be different, I believe you will be facing him or any other Akatsuki or someone of that level, what makes the difference?"  
I was stupefied by his argumentation, I never expected this one coming but I knew, I knew this answer well, my hands automatically shifted to my belly  
"Because this time I have someone to fight for" my voice unnerving... my eyes looking straight but nothing exact, I feel the small particles of dust hissing at the entrance of window.  
"Sakura Haruno, you are pregnant and if you know any physical training is not allowed after three months of pregnancy, it can cause miscarriage." Gaara was giving scientific notion to a doctor, quite funny in my views.  
"I am a doctor, I know about it, with that I know my limitations and obviously I love my child I won't do anything to harm her" My voice modulation have raised but not disrespectful maybe it's human behavior to one's own defense.  
There was silence and I know I have answered all his questions; no it's time for conclusion YES or No.  
"Ground of town square 4 pm tomorrow"  
My eyes light up at the agreement and a smile automatically came to my face, I bowed and greeted "Thank you Kazekage-Sama'  
my only reply was the single nod and his waving palm to leave.  
I happily turned to out of the room when his voice broke again.  
"Haruno" Gaara stopped and after my reflex continued "We had decided to pardon Uchiha Sasuke in this Kage Summit"  
my fingers clenching at the door knob at his name...  
his name filled me again with demise, hollowness...  
"I have to do nothing from him, he is dead or alive I don't care" my voice was like a dead curse...  
he actually argued at that notation.  
"Haruno if you knew, he has protected you, your child is alive because of him, and you are breathing because of him"  
"I just got another sun... I don't want to see the shadows again..."  
my voice was hardly noticeable.  
I escape, running as I couldn't resist the tear drops falling from my eyes.

* * *

{A/N: song time- **Allah ke bande**- _people of god_)

**Toota Toota Ek Parinda Aise Toota  
**

Broken, broken, one bird/pigeon has broken such that...

**Ke Phir Jud Naa Paaya  
**

it could not be put together again.

**Loota Loota Kisne Usko Aise Loota  
**

Stolen, stolen, who has stolen it such that...

**Ke Phir Ud Naa Paaya**

it was not able to fly again.

**Girta Hua Woh Asma Se**

Falling from the sky, it...

**Aakar Gira Zameen Par**

Came and fell on the ground.

**Khwabon Mein Phir Bhi Badal Hi The**

In dreams, there were still clouds.

**Woh Kehta Raha Magar**

But he kept saying...

**Ke Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande**

God's children, laugh, God's children.

**Allah Ke Bande Hasde Jo Bhi Ho Kal Phir Aayega**

God's children, laugh. Whatever happens, tomorrow will come again.

**Kho Ke Aapne Par Hi To Usne Tha Ud Naa Sikha**

After losing its wings, it had learnt how to fly.

**Kho Ke Aapne Par Hi To O O O**

After losing its wings...

**Gham Ko Aapne Saath Mein Lele Dard Bhi Tere Kaam Aayega**

Take the sorrow with you. This pain will be of use to you.

**Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande...****  
**God's children, laugh, God's children

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha Har Sapna Jab Woh Toota**

Every dream got shattered when he broke down.

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha**

It was shattered.

**Tukde Tuke Ho Gaya Tha Har Sapna Jab Woh Toota**

Bhikre Tukdon Mein Allah Ki Marzi Ka Manzar Paayega

**On these spread apart pieces, you will find God's wishes**.

Allah Ke Bande Hasde Allah Ke Bande...

* * *

"Do you wake up as I do, having forgotten what it is that hurts or where, until you move? There is a second of consciousness that is clean again. A second that is you, without memory or experience, the animal warm and waking into a brand new world. There is the sun dissolving the dark, and light as clear as music, filling the room where you sleep and the other rooms behind your eyes."  
― Jeanette Winterson

* * *

**Love Riya**


	6. Chapter 6 Recognizing a Soul within

**Another step to complete my promise, 2****nd**** chapter for this week; hope you guys enjoy and for Sasuke lover, he'll have his first appearance in this chapter... so enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter- 6  
-Recognizing a Soul within-  
**

"Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."  
**―****Rumi**

It had been two weeks since Gaara started teaching me, we have completed with the basics or I should elaborate and say copied Lee's Tai jutsu and from now we will move with our so planned traditional KARATE.  
Gaara, is really a good teacher- his way of teaching and explaining is wonderful and I m seriously skeptic on the issue why he has only one apprentice- Matsuri. He has another side of the hard stone looking Kazekage that is a very caring and soft person. I mean I told him, _I know what is good for me and my child_ but my ruthless and careless training would have caused miscarriage and every time his soft punchy sand has saved me and on the first day he declared or I should say warned me, I won't practice alone and only in front of him... I am not allowed exert myself other than that 3 -4 hour. Well I believe I do not have much time also as my two fourth fraction of day is contributed to the hospital; one-fourth is for my FAMILY and remaining for my child.  
"SAKURA"  
I jumped...  
"What" I looked at Gaara... "I have ears, I can listen to soft voices"  
"I have seen, it was my fifth call" Gaara was looking at me with glances, that could actually kill, who says he need any sand! "Focus"  
I nodded waking out of my contemplations.  
"Ok, so Karate is a discipline and a gift from our forefathers which got somewhere lost when we got dependant on our chakras and jutsus. Karate works upon simple phenomenon's of physics, alertness of mind and _Shiatsu_ points. Earlier Karate wasn't just a fighting style but used for heeling also... our acupressure system and massage system is a derivative of Karate itself. Karate builds a stone which co-ordinates and balances our mind, body, psychological, physiological and social behavior."  
I nodded taking all the data given.  
"It's not easy to learn, but ones you are a master, you can create your own techniques, k-k genkai and bloodline limits even your human form could be immortal. But this takes years and years of training, determination and hard work."  
"Ok" I nodded.  
"Are you ready" Gaara inquired.  
"Yes" my voice was confident, determined and a bit loud too...  
"Great, we'll start with concentration"  
"Ok, you know why India woman wear _bindi_ or why great Indian _sadhu_ and kings wear _tikka_ just between their two eyes? That is to build concentration. It helps them focus and enhances the quality of brain. There is a shiatsu point which control our brain and pituitary which in turn controls our hormone and enzyme actions. So from now on you will wear a small _bindi _and will try to feel all parts of your body, a discipline taken from Indian yoga system, then will control all involuntary actions of your body and even cardiac movements and hormone and enzyme actions."  
He forwarded me a packet of _bindi_. They were of small colors and design, I plucked one diamond like translucent and shining small circle and I wore it between my brows, I felt a bit different, a bit uneasy but different and may be good too... it was as small as a point.  
I was smiling at myself when Gaara interrupted me.  
"You'll try to concentrate" Gaara ordered.  
"At what" I felt he stopped in mid of his sentence.  
"At nothing" He concluded.  
"Excuse me." I wasn't actually getting anything.  
"You won't let anything enter your mind...it will be difficult... may be time-period will be as small as 20 seconds at start and when you'll be able to concentrate at nothing for almost two hour, you can feel every part of body...distinguish between every element of your body then we'll step further"  
I nodded.  
"The same science is applied in our tea drinking ceremony called _Chanoyu_, even it's same for hypnotism and that's why Indian monk or _sadhu_ says _ohm _and stretch it endlessly in one beat. That's it either come in _seiza _our traditional sitting style which keeps our body fat controlled, keeps digestion at its good and will support and development of your child or takes an Indian seat of _padmasana_ which means sitting like lotus which helps flow your energy towards our brain helping you concentrate more."  
Well I want to take _padmasana_ but _seiza_ will be good for my child and I need it because of my hectic and careless schedule.  
I got in position and Gaara got in position next to me and tried to imitate him. He looked so peaceful land like a statue, and after few seconds it was as if I couldn't even hear his breadth. I tried to imitate him but it was difficult... I mean something or the other thoughts were entering my mind; twenty seconds ... I wasn't able to concentrate for two seconds.  
Hours passed by... and even after four hours I was at the same stage from where I started.  
I don't know his reaction but I was disappointed. I was calmly seeing the dusk sky... sun setting in the homogenous hues of clouds and intensity of light was decreasing at every second, the scene was so beautiful and clear even through the layers of sands.  
I felt a consoling hand on my shoulder, I turned to glance at the unreadable Gaara...  
"If you are not able to do something, it's not your inefficiency but because there is another beautiful way to do it... that's how science has grown..."  
I was looking at him... blankly... I know what he was trying to say but the point was how.  
"2 km east from oasis there is a temple, where tea ceremony take place for royal people... 9pm get there and don't be late"  
he said and then left.  
I heard about them, read about them but never taken part in it... I knew the whole procedure and knew its importance but never participated...  
I nodded.

I am actually looking forward for today's night.  
I saw him left... and my gaze turned to the dusk sky... which has changed in just few minutes... So dynamic is our world.

* * *

I clenched my sword and crushed the stone... I have been donating more and more time to my training, more than I have ever contributed. Firstly I accepted it to be Konoha destruction but now, there was no turning that it is Sakura and her ghost haunting me and the way I found out of my madness is training.  
Training, 18 to 20 hours a day and sometimes when those sounds of past, her eyes scintillating with tears and blood- they are all driving me crazy.  
I removed my sweat from brows took a deep breath and then clenched my sword again, crushing another sword and the lightening produced he concentrated it into as all sphere and intensified it effect in the river going... a huge hurricane touched the sky and the lightening eroded-demising the beautiful sunny sky to black... cyclone... it was something so- catastrophe... everything seemed so distorted... all the trees un-plucked got absconded towards the sucking energy and at last it rained...  
It was my limit... I couldn't handle the hurricane and cyclone at the same time... my lightening power got decreasing... but no... I have to do it... I got to be stronger... Everything is at stake...

I closed my eyes and concentrated even more... Everything inside me goggled and I felt a small trail of blood down my lips... then a figure...so petite, so fragile, I couldn't see her face but recognize her well... those pink locks make it inevitable not to.  
No... I won't let you destroy me and I just enemata what I have and...  
...Darkness...

* * *

He told me to be here by 9:00pm... and it had been 30 good minutes to stand by this beautiful oasis watching the bats flew over the restless mirror on the land. I know he is a Kazekage, it would take him time to get out of there but it's really not good to keep a woman waiting even if she is your student... I think I am only getting too fussy... We would wait for Kakashi sensei on the bridge for two hours to up... Well I call it pregnancy syndrome.  
I felt something ... a bit uneasy and I turned round to get a walk...  
*huff*  
I fall back; I fall to the soft cushion of sand... "Gaara"  
"You really need to work upon your senses and believe your instincts"  
I was really frustrated... I mean... He is an excellent teacher and a great Kazekage but he is much of an ass hole to.  
"And you need to stupefy others from back" I sounded much like a small spoiled 8 year child.  
He didn't reply and walked in the direction of the oasis. It seriously amaze me how I able to make myself look so stupid sometimes.  
The temple was big and illuminated by night flowers f fragments and I could see few bats over the flowers. It was quiet and peaceful. At the site of it only I felt so contemned, He showed two tickets to the security guard and we took steps in the garden... there were two doors marked with sign of male and female... And we took our steps... Inside was a woman who gave me a white kimono printed with pink Sakura petals and showed me my locker; I nodded politely and smiled back. And then I removed my cloths and went for the steam bath... I cleaned myself and get out in the white kimono and left the small cabin...  
I move out to see Gaara was already waiting for me, he wore white kimono with blue print leaves and it didn't took me time to realize I took quite long. He didn't say anything and we move to a small fountain... We took small amount of water in our hand and drank water and then followed to an inn. There was a waiter stood... He bowed and we replied and we he took us too our table... Only we both were there... we sat opposite too each other...  
"Just calm down... relax you nerves"  
I nodded...  
We couldn't talk much like he was any chatty but the waiter came with utensils- well I should say two cup and platter... then in another turn he brought tea pot and served it in our cups... he bowed and left.  
"You know the procedure" he asked calmly  
I nodded and succeeded my hands at work.  
I tilted the tea in the platter... we have to drink only this much tea in two hours just drops by drops...  
Firstly, I was irritated and thought it doesn't work... my mind was playing something or the other but bit by bit... it was speaking less and less to me, the inner me was like has gone to sleep... Everything felt so silent... I could actually feel nothing, not even the small life in me. There was no present, No past... I could see everything... Every voice was hearable... The fountain outside... The bats whispering... Tea boiling... And I could see everything... I felt so living... So much free, So much light... Sasuke and his lies felt nothing against this wonderful life... I could seriously felt so numb.  
Then suddenly... it was the last drop of tea... It ended... I just look above to see Gaara; he just ended few seconds after.  
I didn't realize I was smiling.  
"Let's go..."we left by bowing to the waiter and then outside in the garden, we drank the soft and sweet water of fountain... yes water do have taste. The memory of peace was so fresh in me...  
I didn't realize the time until I saw the darkness of night, it would be no less then midnight.  
"Let's start again" he trailed and got in position of _seiza_.  
I followed him and concentrated again... and the miracle happens...  
I failed again... I just felt useless until I heard Gaara's words.  
"One wise man had said 'The secret of life, though, is to fall seven times and to get up eight times.'"  
I closed my eyes and tried again... concentrated again... and this time...  
"Four seconds..."  
I did it... four seconds... a tear drop down my eyes, I did it at last I did it...  
I saw Gaara smiling... I have never saw Gaara smiling and in turn I do smile... wow, it felt like I have been a queen of the world.  
Our moment of memory broke and we started it again to start our journey to find a soul within... a journey to nothing yet caving everything.

* * *

I opened my eyes o gloomy stones... and found my body aches badly and my head pounding like going to bursting another second... I found myself bandaged and warm in the blankets.  
I remove my blankets and activated my Sharingan... I sense this presence.  
"Madara" I screamed for him, I know he is somewhere near. I could sense him, he is somewhere near.  
"Calm down I am here" he came out, out of nothing... and get conspicuous in the candle light.  
"What you want" I asked him clearly and straight forward.  
"What a kind greeting o your savior, you shouldn't forget your limits, your power as increased undoubtedly, but what a sorrow, it will be no use, if you die gaining it" He spoke like it a speech, but I can judge the cunningness in his voice.  
"Let's come to the point, what are you doing here" I seriously hate him, let my revenge end and I goanna burn him in Amaratsu.  
"Sakura is alive and even her child" he said with venom on his tongue.  
Word- Sakura just brought light, I was trying so hard fight with it, and when on a sudden I hear it, l want to know more of her...  
"I don't care" I don't let my façade drop for this bastard.  
"But I do" I raised my brow to Madara's conquest. "It really amaze me to know how that girl survived from the blow of your katana more to it even her child is healthy. You are a skilled killer, no one live after your blow, until you want them to."  
I took a deep sigh and confidently answered him back. "It shouldn't matter to you what I do in my personal life and what with whom and to your knowledge they have Tsunade, she could bring back to life anyone, who even has its last breadth..."  
I really don't want to hear any shit about professionalism from him...  
"I have nothing to take, until she gets in my way" Madara conquered back.  
"And how exactly" Madara is trying to fit Sakura in equation, why... he is planning something.  
Madara didn't answer just glared through his mask. "Never forget what your revenge is all about. Don't let her mess with you, and better get her out of equation yourself, because if she ever crosses my way... it will be her last breadth..."  
His words described his presence only as he got inconspicuous in air...  
I took a deep breath... So he is aware, what I'm trying to figure out from so long... Madara is right, I can't let Sakura in way... she is just a thorn... I did everything to get her and our child a better life away from this... Now I can't just mess up... Because not every time every person can get a second chance... and not every person could always be lucky... I crossed the room to blow out the candle and the only light was the light of moon cool, calm and preaching wishes... preaching the stars who will one day fulfill one's wish list...  
I got myself on the bed inside the warmth of blanket... closing my eyes... to hear the soul within.

**(A/N: here is a Hindi song- Teri deewani- your lover)  
**

**Preet ki lath mohe aaisi laagi**  
[The habit, kick of love has hit me such]

**Ho gayi main matwari**  
[I feel lost no where to go]

**BAL BAL jaaun apane piya KO****  
**[I want to go and meet my lover]

**he main jaaun vaari vaari**  
[I feel I am torn broken into pieces, broken]

**mohe sudh budh naa rahi tan mann ki****  
** [Now I have no control over my my mind and body]

**yeh toh jaane duniya saari****  
** [And everyone in this world knows this]

**bebas aur laachar phiru main****  
** [ I roam around helpless without any options ]

**haari main dil haari  
** [ I have lost my heart ]

**tere naam se jee loon****  
**[ Only with your name I will live ]

**tere naam se marr jaaun ****  
**[ only with your name I will die ]

**teri jaan ke sadke mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun**  
[ To save you I can do anything for you ]

**tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main****  
**[ what you have done to me I have losteverything and shattered ]

**ho ri ha ri ho gayi main****  
**[ yes yes I have become yours ]

**teri deewani deewani- 2**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main****  
**[ what you have done to me I have losteverything and shattered ]

**ho gee ha gee ho gayi main**  
[ yes yes I have become yours ]

**teri deewani deewani  
**[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye  
**[ when love crosses all the limits of madness wildness ]

**haste haste aashiq suli chadh jaaye****  
** [ the lover will hang himself with smile ]

**ishq ka jaadu sara chadha kara bole**  
[ The magic of love overpowers the mind ]

**khoob laga lo pehre raste rab khole**  
[ You may guard or lock but nature will open all the doors ]

**yahi ishq di marzi hain****  
**[ This is the will of love ]

**yahi rab di marzi hain**  
[ This is the will of God ]

**yahi ishq di marzi hain**  
[ This is the will desire of Love ]

**yahi rab di marzi hain**  
[ This is the will desire of God ]

**tere bin jeena kaisa**  
[ Without you how can I live ? ]

**haan khudgarzi hai****  
**[yes I know this is the selfishness ]

**tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main**  
[ what you have done to me I have losteverything and shattered ]

**ho ri ha ri ho gayi main**  
[ yes yes I have become yours ]

**teri deewani deewani**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**he main rang rangeeli deewani**  
[ I became crazy and play in all colors ]

**ke main albeli main mastani****  
**[I am innocent ,crazy and wild ]

**gaaun bajaaun sabko rijhaaun****  
**[ I sing I dance I make everyone happy ]

**he main deen dhram se begaani****  
**[ Now I don't know any religion or rules of society ]

**ke main deewani main deewani****  
**[ because I am mad and crazy for you ]

**tere naam se jee loon**  
[ Only with your name I will live ]

**tere naam se marr jaaun**  
[ only with your name I will die ]

**tere jaan ke sadle mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun**  
[ To save you I can do anything for you ]

**tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main**  
[ what you have done to me I have losteverything and shattered ]

**ho ri ha ri ho gayi main**  
[ yes yes I have become yours ]

**teri deewani deewani**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**teri deewani deewani**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**teri deewani deewani**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

**teri deewani deewani...**  
[ I have become crazy, mad for you ]

* * *

After the darkest part of night ended... beautiful hues embellished the endless _dupatta _of hands who made everything. We trained whole night, in the white kimono under the scintillating stars and merry bats. This training of slowing down or brain to nothing and ten hearing our soul within is just beautiful.

We trained whole night yet I feel so fresh, so awake like never before... Suddenly... the weather, the grass under my feet, birds chirping... wind blowing... sand flowing... everything looks so pulchritude's and more to it... I could feel the development, every move **she** takes... Her legs and hands are formed and they are trying to hold my umbical cord... Eyes are yet to open... the small within admiring what she is unable to feel, she is listening and happy... her lips... the redness over her body... bubbles at her nose... movements of digits of hands... something can't be more magnificent.  
"Sakura" it was Gaara, bringing me back to normal world. "Good... you can feel every part of your body, we'll carry on next step, but on Wednesday, you are getting one day rest... till that no training of any sort, try to indulge yourself more in people ok"  
"Ok, Sensei" I acknowledge his advise well, without any disconcert.  
He nodded and then he took his steps to the men room.  
I shouted from back  
"Thank you Sensei"  
I could feel him smirk and continue his walk.  
How beautiful our life is, our soul is... I can't believe I have never known what is in life my 20 years of life on this earth...  
First time ever I have recognized a soul within.

* * *

"Out beyond ideas of wrong doing  
and right doing there is a field.  
I'll meet you there.  
When the soul lies down in that grass the  
world is too full to talk about."

**―****Rumi**

**Love Riya**


	7. Chapter 7 Behind the Facade

**Thanking all my viewers and readers, who never took initiative to review!**** In this chapter I have Naru-Hina for you people, obviously- some more tension in Sakura life and at last Sasuke acceptance- dude sometimes he really behave as a paranoid.**

**Chapter 7  
-Behind the Façade-  
**"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."  
― Paulo Coelho**  
**

It was my holiday and I desired to spend it by shopping with Matsuri but when it had happened, what I wished I got it.  
I was just making my way out in casual one piece and beautiful_ Mono Lisa_ sunglasses and white bellies with floral print and a handy purse clutched between my fingers; I was intervened by a door bell and It came out to be a messenger who declared  
"Kazekage wants to see you in his office"  
I glared him, as someone give me a chance and you are dead. It was my holiday... My shopping plan cancelled... After so many years of prison, I got this chance to be human again, to be a girl again and now I am feeling the place of demon in my life has been taken by Gaara.  
I made my way through to the crowd to the office, greeting every one and silently cursing why his room had to be on the 7th floor. I raised a smile on my face and then knocked his door.  
"Come in" Gaara said, I believe sitting on his desk and doing his paper work and then without raising his eyes, he disclaimed.  
I opened my door to be wide eyes...  
"Papa" My voice was inaudible but people present in the room knew the language of lip sing. Without anything else I ran to him and hugged him badly and started crying on his shoulder. _'papa, where you have been, I missed you a lot, you had always taken away my childhood fears, then why not now... why not in that prison, I want you there to keep a hand on my hand and smiling saying everything will be fine, I 'm there for you'  
_"My dear" I heard his voice cracking, he was also going to cry, if I didn't stop now.  
I broke the embrace to look at him, to see how much he has changed in these three years; none... he still look handsome and young, unlike parents of his age... loose denims and long sleeves indigo shirt with vertical lining of discontinuous dull red and light blue. He still wore the wrist watch I gave to him on his 40th birthday. He didn't gather any wrinkles, nor did he put wait, Just the same I left him, flunky red hairs but there marks under his eyes, he have not been sleeping well, his color bone was also conspicuous. May be he has gained_ Diabetes,_ Well I think why, no one was there to ask him, not too take too many sweets or it's too oily for you.  
I found he was smiling at me, the same smiling, which was my before exam smile, ghost movie smile, consoling smile... I missed it a lot.  
I found his eyes stopped at my womb, I thought he goanna ask me but he didn't, I believe he already got the details. Yet he kept his hands on my shoulder.  
Our beautiful father-daughter moment was broken by our family head 'Dayal uncle'. He is quite not a heroic figure, 80 years bald man with a beard that covers good part of his chest who has been ruling or I should say ruining our lives in the name of _'good for our clan'_.  
"Haruno Sakura" His voice was no different from a commander stoic, harsh commanding and strong.  
His voice were enough to give someone idea what is coming up next. No doubt, our clan has been progressing well under his leadership but, at what cost? Cost of our dreams, our own thinking, our feelings for our brothers and sisters... He was actually emotionally black mailing us. He was always praised in big people but for in my eyes, I never look up to him. His calling of me or walking towards our house door has always been inauspicious, bringing trouble and curse.  
I bowed and respected him that was the teaching of my father, 'It doesn't matter what he does, He is our elder, our head, our family, you should respect him, and the thing he will always gain respect for his position but never for what he is.' That's my inheritance, my treasure given to me from my father- his blessing- his teaching. So I know what my line is and whatever happens I'll never cross it, because the only conclusion I'll get is the failure of MY FATHER nourishment and teachings.  
"Haruno Sakura, you have brought shame to our family, your relations with Uchiha Sasuke..."  
He was intruded by my father.  
"It's not her mistake, she was kidnapped and forced" My father's voice was pleading... but any ahead I clutched his palms tight to stop, I don't want him to get any bad vows because of me.  
"We have already discussed it Shinichi and we are just here to announce her punishment."  
"I know, but please, have some mercy" My father pleaded, he knelt down.  
I was stroked, he was never a stoic or paranoid but he never bow to things he never accept. I can't see him like this; kneeling on ground and his hands pleading to someone un-deserving. I held him and picked him up.  
"Papa, Papa please, I can't see you like this, especially not for me, please papa..." I handled him and hugged him, No I was wrong; things have actually changed, my father was strong - on whose shoulder I saw my world is now weak, he taught me to walk and know he is weak enough to stand... these three years have been enough burden for him to bow his shoulder and knees...  
My tears were falling down my chin, it was enough for me.  
"I did my mistake for falling for that Uchiha, betraying my clan laws, traditions and customs and I am guilty and ready for my punishment" My voice was regretful, but confident, my mistakes are mine, no one else have to be burdened because of it, especially people precious to me, dear to me and above them all- my father.  
"Good" I found him smirking "Few mistakes are not forgivable but punishable and you are disowned from our clan... the name Haruno is been taken from you, no part of Haruno household could be inherited or could be owned by you, property under your name is seized and given to your father and the wealth and gold your father had signed you will be given back to you,"  
I didn't say anything, just mesmerizing his words, holding my father's hands which were shaking.  
"You are no longer a Haruno" His words echoed in the room.  
I gulped down and said at last "I accept" My voice was strong and confident. "I don't want that name which brings tears to my father's eyes."  
"Hmm, Shinichi you really have a stupid and a shameless daughter, one who has disgraced you, our family name and still have eyes to meet the right, that is why I have no reason to pardon her, because she don't deserve it" Dayal uncle was mocking my father because of me, my father was just listening, because he is a father.  
I felt so guilty never before but I was stupefied when I felt those same consoling hands on my hand... I turned to see that same smile and then his lips parted to say something which I was looking forward.  
"No, I am proud of my daughter, I am proud that when I am not able to stand she became my strength, I am proud of her because whatever happens she never replied back, I am proud of her because she is the best student never go against what I told her, I am proud of her because she is my daughter, I am proud of her because she is my most prized possession, so what if she do make mistakes, she has whole right to do so, but more she have right to feel guilty, do her penance and never do it again, she is not upset because she is disbanded from family or because she has no property or fortune, these things one can gain again, she is upset, because I'm upset, she can't see me broken like this, I am his ideal and she just want to see me in that configuration, I am proud of her because she is my angel" Wrinkled fingers o my father came to remove the tears from my face and I could do nothing but to smile at him.  
"My father, his teachings, his love, and my friends their care... That is what I inherited... That is my biggest treasure which is more precious to me than anything... Any treasure any name..." My voice was strong, because I know whatever happens there are people who will always stand by my side.  
Dayal uncle was quiet for moments or so, he never expected this and he took his steps out of the door until his last words.  
"Then I believe, HARUNO SAKURA, no longer exits" He bowed to Kazekage and left.  
I just forgot, Gaara was always there sitting at his seat- listening everything and saying nothing... in my quest, I just do forget where I was...  
"Sakura" this polite voice was of my father, my hero.  
"Yes, papa" He was smiling I want to know what he want to say, his words were always supportive and helps me to think abroad.  
"Aren't you upset?" he questioned, I thought to say no but then I changed my mind, I don't like to lie from my father when I know he can see through them.  
"A bit, I always thought to give my child my name, my traditions but I believe that is not possible now" I made a face, like a small child of 8; I was always a child in my father's care.  
He kept a protective hand on my stomach and said "You still have the something left- your values, which is inherited generation after generation, my parents gave to me, I gave to you and now it's your turn to grant it to your children"  
Tears ran down my face, but they were happy one... I didn't realize I was smiling...

* * *

I sat down on the cool emerald grass, it seriously amaze me that how this color matches her eyes so well listening to sweet voice of the waterfall, which matches her laugh and eyes at the horizon admiring the beautiful dusk sky like her face... I don't know where Sakura is, but she is here, lost in the beautiful facets of nature. She has always believed nature to be her teacher and now her fragrance everywhere in this unfathomable yen.  
My peaceful talk with nature was interrupted by Amisha. She didn't say anything just took a seat beside me, like always. I return her with polite smile.  
She took my palm in hers and started her way of conversation, I think it's better than BRAILE,  
"U—H-A-V-E—B-E-E-N—E-X-A-U-S-T-I-N-G—U-R-S-E-L-F—W -H-T—I-S-G-O-I-N-G—O-N"  
she waited for my answer, answer I tried t hide from myself, answer I'm not sure of myself.  
"I don't know, I'm clueless" she didn't wrote anything just gazing at me without drop with a pleasant smile on her face, she knew I was lying. "Madara, his plans, I should have never got attached to them in first place- I don't require his help to destroy Konoha, he is using me"  
"U—A-L-W-A-Y-S—K-N-E-W—H-E—W-A-S—U-S-I-N-G—U—T-H-E -N—Y—N-O-W"  
Amisha was straight forward person and chat with her had always been useful to me o think straight and direct... Solve my confusions.  
I took a deep sigh "Because, I'm regretting, Sakura, her tears, her blood, I'm regretting"  
"U—D -I-D—G-O-O-D—T-O—S-A-V-E—H-E-R-&-U-R—C-H-I-L-D—"  
"I know"  
"T-H-E-N"  
"I don't know" I simply answered, and it was true, what I did was right and good for her and child but then why I'm regretting, why I want her at my side... love emotions can't stop me, had never stopped me then why today, why now.  
"D-O—U—L-O-V-E—H-E-R"  
I didn't want this to come up but I knew its answer well and with guts I do accept. I stood up  
"Yes"  
Sun was almost going to set, pink at last has dissolves the sun in her and now it's all black how ironic, isn't it.

* * *

Everything meant to be perfect this night, moon shining, under scintillating stars, a table laid there covered with white satin, in middle a silver candlesticks which hold 6 good burning candles in the middle of candle sticks there is a pace for flowers I filled with beautiful roses. A chocolate truffle cake adorned by strawberries... The best combination, two wine glasses and a wine bottle... And in my pocket a beautiful gift awaits... Nearby there is a waterfall, its music can be heard, and beautiful fireflies floated everywhere... the best date which I could ever pulled for Hinata.  
Well, it could never happen if Ino wouldn't help me, Sakura is somewhat right about asking Ino but for tomorrow, whole country would get to know of us yet today is ours and nothing could go wrong everything is meant to be perfect.  
"Thank you Ino" I thanked her genuinely.  
Not just for the table and arrangements but for my suit also... black royal designer shirt and pant and a rose flower on my side pocket.  
"Gosh, Hinata has actually made you a gentleman"  
I made a face on this remark  
"Ok, ok sorry, but you don't need to behave so gentlemanly in this gentlemanly dress, I mean Hinata would say u r an imposter"  
She laughed.  
"You again" I was already up with her taunting, how could Sakura take it.  
"sorry, sorry, but this all sweet prince charming type personality don't suits you Naruto" she said, last time checking out my suit  
"Ino, I'm already a lot nervous, please don't make it worse" I was in no mood fighting just repeating my words in my mind what I had t speak to Hinata.  
"Dude calm down- everything will be fine, until you don't do something stupid" she said hitting me lightly on the shoulder but at the same time checking creases of the suit.  
"Thanks, you are quite generous" I mocked her.  
She giggled "Okkz, I'm going, Hinata might be coming"  
She smiled and left but before...  
"You have condoms Na"  
"Ino..." Her laugh again filled the emptiness of this garden  
I memorize the words I have to speak to Hinata today, why Ino has to find such a poetic lines... I don't even think I could learn them exactly.  
It was until a white angel came in m vision. She wore a white gown, showing her curves beautifully, her gown was adorned by white roses and pearls with a cut at her right side... Soft wind was blowing... blowing her long straight hairs on her face... as it blew it bought me the smell of strawberries.  
I was blank for few seconds until felt my jaw dropped and controlled myself. I got up asked for her beautiful hands. Her hands look as beautiful as they fitted in my palm well, like they were made for me only... I brought her the table... pulled a seat for her and ask her to sit, just as Ino taught me... she took almost a week, to teach me this. Then I shifted to my seat and got there sitting calmly gazing her...  
I didn't realize she didn't spoke anything till now, just smiling and gazing mer.  
"Hello Naruto"  
"Oh yes hello beautiful lady' she giggled under her breadth.  
Ok, I practiced with Ino hundred times but I'm feeling so nervous now.  
"Naruto"  
"Yes, my strawberry"  
"Naruto, please stop this... You are good the way you are..."  
I was stunned for few seconds but then I took a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you Hinata, it was really tiresome to behave like your royal gentleman"  
"you are good your way, shouting, doing stupid things, there can be hundreds of gentleman but no one can be NARUTO"  
"Wow"  
she smiled, I smiled back.  
"But I am happy you planned everything and tried, you were doing good... But I love you the way you are but not someone else"  
Then we looked in each other's eyes... _sugilite_ drowned in the _spectrolite_.  
Our moment was broken by a firefly which came and sat on my nose... and in my hustle bustle I fall on floor.  
"Naruto" how sweet her voice is when she I worried about me.  
"I'm fine'  
I handled myself and stood...  
and then we burst out laughing... Our voice danced with the fireflies.  
Seriously few things can't ever go as planned but better. More than this date, I love laughing with her... Drowning in her eyes, our light conversation carried over the table...until... my stomach growled... she laughed again... like it has been a tradition after every few minutes I'll do something stupid and she'll laugh over it and beautiful pink tint remained on her cheek.  
"Let's eat"  
"Yes, lady"  
she laughed again... I very diligently poured wine in her and in my glass, left my seat and went to her, confused she woke. I knelt down bringing a beautiful yet simple ring- A gold butterfly laden with diamond on the white platinum band.  
"Will you marry me?" the emotion I saw in her eyes was new.  
"Naruto" her voice was almost inaudible  
"No Hinata, please, will you marry me?"  
"You know my answer" I can see the tint of pink on her cheeks.  
"Hinata, please I want to hear will you marry me?" I forced further ahead, she closed her eyes and then at last those words came out.  
"Yes" and she forward her hand and I pulled the ring in the correct finger.  
"It's beautiful" she looked at the ring, and I knew it wasn't ring she was talking about, it was my feelings.  
"I have to get something beautiful for a beautiful lady" I flirted  
"Naruto" in return I got the most beautiful smile and that shy cheeks.  
"I love you" I kneeled up  
"I too"  
Our eyes met... our breadth met and at last our lips... she was my strawberry, she do taste like strawberries... So smooth, so delicate-She was truly my angel.  
We parted, and rise towards the cake- Holding the knife in our hand... We celebrated together.  
"Chocolate and strawberries like us" she said looking towards me, making the same interference as I mad.  
"I know, you love strawberries and I'm crazy for chocolate... we are made for each other"  
she laughed...  
"Let's dance" I insisted.  
She nodded '_Woman and their coyness_.'  
Under the table, I brought out a gramophone... Put the pin on black revolving disc and a music start playing and we danced all night with fireflies, stars, waterfall and night.  
(**A/n: a very famous Hindi song: come and embrace me -**_**lag jaa gale**_**- by **_**Lata Mangeshkar**_**)  
**

**Lag jaa gale ke phir ye haseen raat ho na ho,  
Shaayad phir is janam mein mulaaqaat ho na ho  
Lag jaa gale...**  
Come embrace me because we may never see such a beautiful night again  
or maybe we may never have such a chance again during this lifetime.  
Come into my arms...

**Humko mili hai aaj ye ghadiyaan naseeb se  
Jee bhar ke dekh lijiye humko qareeb se  
Phir aapke naseeb mein ye baat ho na ho  
Shaayad phir iss janam mein mulaaqaat ho na ho  
Lag ja gale...**  
We are very fortunate for these few moments together  
Lets look at each other closely to our hearts' content  
Because we will never know whether fate may bestow this opportunity on us again  
Or, maybe we may never have such a chance in this lifetime.  
Come into my arms...

**Paas aaiye ke hum nahin aayenge baar baar  
Baahen gale mein daal ke hum rolen zaar zaar  
Aankhon se phir ye pyaar ke barsaat ho na ho  
Shaayad phir iss janam mein mulaaqaat ho na ho  
**Please come close to me now because I may not be able to see you again and again  
Please let me cry again and again in your arms now  
Because I am not sure whether the tears of love will again flow  
Or maybe, we may never meet again in this lifetime

**Lag ja gale ke phir ye haseen raat ho na ho  
Shaayad phir iss janam mein mulaaqaat ho na ho  
Lag ja gale...**  
Come embrace me because we may never see such a beautiful night again  
Or maybe we may never have such a chance again during this lifetime.  
Come into my arms..._**  
**_

* * *

"When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too."  
― Paulo Coelho

**Love Riya**


End file.
